A Backfiring Plan
by CeceTheAuthor
Summary: After overhearing a revealing conversation, Chloé makes a plan to tear Marinette and Adrien apart.


"And then we spent the rest of our date having a movie marathon instead." Nino finished as he entailed his date with Alya from the prior weekend with a grin.

It was currently lunch hour at Collège Françoise Dupont and today was one of those lucky days where Adrien was allowed to stay at the school with Nino. The two teenage boys were sat on one of the many benches dotted around the outsides of the main courtyard.

"It must be nice to be able to do things like that with the one you love." Adrien murmured, mostly to himself, as he sighed and rested his head in his right hand. He looked over toward his classmate, Marinette, who seemed to be designing something in her pink sketchbook again.

Seeing her concentrated while working on her designs made him happy. It was a stark contrast to how his father always shut Adrien out when he was busy designing.

A fond smile made an appearance on Adrien's face as he daydreamed about what their dates might be like. If only he could manage to gather up the courage to confess his feelings to his new crush and ask her out on a date. As Adrien, he found this kind of thing harder to do as the comfort of anonymity wasn't present.

"I see what's happening here." Nino teased and jokingly punched Adrien's shoulder as he spotted the love struck look on his best friend's face and followed his gaze to see Marinette. "You have a crush on Marinette, don't you."

"I-I guess you could say that." Adrien stuttered back, trying to hide the blush that bloomed on his cheeks.

"It's about time, dude." Nino said with a chuckle, adjusting the front of his cap.

Meanwhile, a few metres away, Chloé stood listening in on the boys' conversation. She hadn't intentionally meant to eavesdrop but she was glad that she had managed to.

Chloé was utterly disgusted at the fact that Adrien seemed to like Marinette of all people. Why would he settle for a mere baker's girl when he could have her?

A snarl made its way out of her mouth at the mere thought of Adrien being in a relationship with her.

"Sabrina!" She shouted out in frustration. Her redheaded friend immediately came rushing over to her, not wanting to anger Chloé further.

"Yes, Chloé?"

"I'm going to make sure that Marinette doesn't even stand a chance of being with my Adrikins. She doesn't deserve him." Chloé stated with an evil glint in her eyes and a diabolical smile.

She even let out an evil laugh as she sauntered away.

A plan was already beginning to form in her head. Slowly but surely, she would break those two apart and ruin their chances of being together. Nothing could possibly go wrong. Nothing at all.

Or apparently it could.

Chloé's first tactic had been to downgrade Marinette. Adrien wouldn't even want to look at her let alone date her when she was done.

"She's a mere baker's daughter, Adrikins. I would advise that you stay away from her and her lower class far away family." Chloé explained as she puckered her lips at him to feign innocence.

Adrien frowned at his childhood friend, not sharing her view on his friend. Why did it matter that she wasn't as rich as him?

"Chloé, don't you think that's a little harsh?" He questioned.

"It's just the truth Adrikins." Chloé responded and shrugged, still putting up the innocent facade.

"I don't appreciate you talking about me like that, Chloé," They heard a voice and turned around to see Marinette stood behind them, her arms crossed and an angry look on her face. "Stop acting so high and mighty."

"Ugh. Jealous." Chloé muttered as she sat down in her seat. Hopefully, her plan had worked out though. She couldn't quite tell yet due to Adrien's conflicted look.

"I think that was amazing what you did today," Chloé overheard a familiar voice say and looked around the corner to see a sheepish looking Adrien talking to an equally flustered Marinette. "I admire your bravery for standing up to Chloé earlier."

"Th-thank you, Adrien." Marinette stuttered as her face slowly turned a pale shade of red.

The two of them had become so lost in each other's eyes in that moment that they didn't manage to hear Chloé's shout of frustration as she storms away. Her plan was already beginning to backfire on her!

'Time to turn it up a notch.'

"Adrikins!" Chloé called out as Adrien's car pulled up to school the next day. She immediately ran up to him and kissed his cheek, smothering him as soon as he stepped out of the car.

Her next plan was to make sure that Adrien and Marinette wouldn't even get to spend any time together whatsoever. She would just have to keep dragging him away every time they got too close to one another.

"Let's walk to class together." Chloé decided for the two of them, not letting Adrien have a choice in the matter. She didn't notice him quickly glance over to where Marinette was stood watching as Chloé dragged him through the main doors and into the school courtyard.

For the rest of the school day, Chloé made sure that Adrien only hung out with her. Whenever they were between classes or had a break, Chloé could be seen hanging off of Adrien's arm and dragging him with her from place to place.

Every time they passed by Marinette, Chloé would smile triumphantly as her plan started to work. Adrien, however, missed his other friends. Especially Marinette.

He had finally managed to muster up the courage to ask Marinette on a date but Chloé just had to come in and ruin it all for him! He'd been practising what he was going to say all morning before he left for school and now he hadn't been able to have the chance to say even one word to her.

Once their last class finished, Adrien made sure to gather up his stuff and rush out of the room as fast as possible. As much as he platonically like his childhood fiend, he'd rather not spend the entire day with Chloé.

He hid around the corner of the school, waiting until the coast was clear (read: waiting until Chloé had left so that he wouldn't be smothered again).

He ran out of his hiding spot when he noticed Marinette as he realised that this was his chance to ask her on that date. It was now or never!

"Marinette!" He called out as he caught up to the black haired girl who was about to cross the street so she could go home. It's a good thing he spotted her in time.

She span around at the sound of his voice, their eyes meeting once again. She gasped as he took her hand and held it in his own, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Can I ask you something?"

Needless to say, Chloé was not pleased. Not one single bit. How did this even manage to happen?!

It was obvious as to what had happened between Adrien and Marinette from the fact that their hands were intertwined. That, and Marinette had the nerve to kiss her Adrikins on the cheek when she spotted Chloé looking at them. The little brat then had the audacity to smirk at her.

Feeling frustrated, Chloé let out a loud screech which got the attention of the whole class.

"Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!" She shouted out her signature catchphrase as she let out another angry screech and slammed her head on the table in defeat.

She was so sure that her plans would have worked but it seemed that she had just managed to succeed in making a backfiring plan.


End file.
